Cinco dias (Sesshome) InuYasha
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Cuando salgamos de aqui olvidaremos todo lo que ocurrio entre nosotros, lo que hasta este momento ninguno habia sido capaz de confesar ni tampoco negar, lo que fallamos al intentar ignorar -comenzo a decir Kagome, mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru -Asi que antes de que salgamos necesito saber lo que se siente amarte y ser correspondida, al menos durante un segundo (Dedicado a SaV21)


**InuYasha no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a:**

 **(¡Lo siento mucho! Se que te prometí esta historia desde hace mucho, pero tuve varios problemas que te contare por mensaje privado. Igual espero que te guste la historia, pues la estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para ti. Decidí publicarla en Fanfiction y en Wattpad, para que puedas leer la historia donde te sea mas cómodo porque se que no entras mucho a Wattpad n.n)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Cuando Seshomaru se despierta después de haberse dejado vencer por el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas, aquellas que había obtenido algunas horas antes mientras intentaba desesperadamente salvar a Rin de un extraño demonio de cuarenta metros, descubre que se encuentra dentro de una cueva. A su costado reposa el cuerpo de Kagome, la novia de su medio hermano InuYasha, también dormida y notoriamente mucho mas herida que el.

Aquella cercanía entre ambos le molesta de inmediato al demonio, sin embargo el sentimiento no consigue expresarse en su rostro y permanece quieto sin decir nada, esperando a que ella despierte mientras comienza a recordar de nuevo el motivo por el que se encontraba junto a esa molesta humana. Tirado dentro de una fría y solitaria cueva.

Todo era culpa de ella, InuYasha y sus fastidiosos amigos, quienes habían estropeado los planes que tenia para celebrar el cumpleaños numero catorce de Rin dentro de sus tierras. En completa paz y seguridad.

La promesa de una fiesta llena de golosinas, regalos y música había seducido a Rin mucho mas que su idea de recibir los regalos y marcharse a dormir, cosa que no le extrañaba pero que definitivamente había logrado molestarlo. El se había negado, por su puesto… Pero Rin había insistido durante días sin descanso para que le permitiese asistir. Así que muy a su pesar al final había terminado accediendo, dejando su cuidado en las manos de su medio hermano.

¡Vaya error! Pensó irritado. ¿Por qué había cometido semejante torpeza? Había sido realmente un estúpido al pensar que aquel grupo de bufones seria capaz de cuidar a la inquieta y curiosa Rin, quien lo había desobedecido deliberadamente y lejos de mantenerse en la aldea hasta que fuese por ella cuando terminara la celebración, tal y como le había prometido, había terminado adentrándose en el bosque completamente sola. Siguiendo una criatura que al final termino siendo una bestia devoradora de carne, la cual deseaba comerla y lavarse el rostro con su sangre.

Tarde había logrado entrar en razón y volver a la aldea humana, decidido a cuidarla incluso cuando de ello dependiera soportar aquella tortuosa celebración, pues al llegar no había logrado encontrar mas que una enorme cantidad de cuerpos sin vida mientras InuYasha y su grupo intentaban aniquilar al monstruo y salvar a Rin de las garras de la bestia. Motivo por el cual sin dudarlo había decidido intervenir.

¿Qué era aquella cosa que había logrado herirlo tan gravemente? Se pregunto, consciente de que no cualquier criatura era capaz de realmente dañarlo. Porque entendía que los débiles amigos de su medio hermano y la humana pudiesen incluso morir a manos de ese demonio, ¿Pero el? Aquello le parecía simplemente una burla.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ligero movimiento de Kagome, quien comenzaba a despertar de su profundo sueño.

-InuYasha… -murmuro la chica abriendo los ojos y orientándose antes de entender la situación en la que se encontraban. Desenredándose del cuerpo de Sesshomaru que mantenía abrazado al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su novio y alejándose sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Avergonzada por sus propias acciones mientras estaba inconsciente.

El no dice nada, ella tampoco.

El ambiente pronto es envuelto en un incomodo y pesado silencio que el no tiene interés en romper y ella no posee la valentía de terminar tampoco después de haberse encontrado en tan comprometedora posición, por lo que moviéndose brevemente para tomar mas distancia Kagome intenta levantarse pero termina quejándose y cayendo de vuelta al suelo. Es en ese momento cuando nota por primera vez la herida que surca su brazo y la flecha clavada en su pierna derecha. Sintiendo también el dolor de varios arañazos que ahora destrozan su espalda, llenándola de sangre.

Asustada Kagome toco la flecha y siendo incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos, intento hacer acopio de toda su valentía para sacar aquella rama filosa. Sin embargo el fuerte dolor le evito cumplir con su misión y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, la joven no pudo evitar quejarse.

Sesshomaru por su parte, al ver aquello se levanto del suelo donde aun permanecía recostado y salió de la cueva sin decir nada. Ignorando su propio dolor y el rostro sorprendido de Kagome ante sus acciones.

Minutos mas tarde Sesshomaru regresa cargando algunas ramas que había cortado con su filosa espada y las coloca cerca de ella, sin sorprenderse al encontrarla todavía intentando sacar la flecha. Luego enciende una fogata para darle un poco de calor a la chica, sabiendo que los humanos tendían a sufrir de frio gracias a todo el tiempo que tenia conociendo a Rin. El frio era algo que no le afectaba a el, pero sabiendo el gran cariño que le tenia la ya adolescente a Kagome había decidido tenerle un poco de consideración. Incluso cuando estaba convencido de que no la merecía después de no cuidar correctamente a Rin.

-Quítate la blusa -ordeno el después de ajustar el fuego, sacando una pequeña daga que mantenía entre sus ropas. Arma inútil para el pero que de igual forma desde hace un tiempo cargaba al haber sido un regalo de Rin.

Asustada Kagome dejo de luchar contra la flecha y observo al demonio.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto ella confundida.

-Quítate la blusa -repitió el de manera fría. Irritado por la sordera de Kagome.

-¡No puedo creer que me pidas eso! ¿Qué planeas hacerme? ¡Eres un sucio! -exclamo con una mezcla entre miedo e indignación ante semejante mandato.

Furioso de la actitud y las palabras de Kagome, Sesshomaru apretó con fuerza la daga, intentando controlarse para no hacerle pagar su ofensa clavando aquella arma en su cuello. ¿Así era como pensaba tratarlo por cederle su ayuda? Humana debía ser, se dijo convencido de que todos los humanos eran iguales. Unos malagradecidos.

-Si quieres morir desangrada, por mi no hay problema -comenzó a decir el -Pero si quieres vivir, entonces cállate y obedece -añadió casi gruñendo.

La chica encadeno su mirada chocolate a los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru durante algunos segundos en silencio y después asintió insegura, sin comprender el motivo de su orden pero tratando de confiar en el. Recordando que se trataba del medio hermano de su novio. El ser mas frio, soberbio y prepotente que había conocido, alguien que jamás seria capaz de intentar propasarse de aquella forma con una simple humana. Bueno, en realidad con nadie.

Así que comenzando a quitarse la blusa avergonzada, intentando mostrar lo menos posible su cuerpo y reprimir el dolor que la atravesaba sin piedad por las heridas, observo de reojo como Sesshomaru tomaba una cantimplora que mantenía colgada entre sus ropas. Aquella que la chica sabia que solo tenia consigo para darle de beber agua a Rin durante sus largas temporadas caminando en el bosque. Cuidando de aquella forma que no sufriera de sed en caso de no encontrar ningún rio.

Que curioso, pensó ella. A tanto tiempo todavía lograba sorprenderse de lo considerado y protector que era Sesshomaru con Rin, verificando una vez mas todo el cariño que sentía por ella. Quisiera reconocerlo o no.

-Date la vuelta -ordeno el, agradeciendo que al menos por aquella ocasión Kagome obedeciera sin rechistar. Mostrándole su espalda marcada por las garras de la bestia y abrazando su blusa contra el pecho cubierto por el sostén, ocultando su escote sonrojada.

Sin tener el mínimo tacto, Sesshomaru vacío un poco del contenido de la cantimplora sobre su espalda y comenzó a pasar sus manos. Limpiando la sangre que nublaba su visión de las heridas y escuchándola quejarse, tanto por el frio del agua como por el dolor que le provocaba sobre su carne cortada.

-Basta… Por favor, esto duele -rogo ella con voz trémula. Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de la chica y continuo con sus acciones antes de hacer lo mismo con su brazo herido. Luego tomo la daga y la coloco en el fuego, comenzando a calentarla -¿Qué haces? -pregunto ella confundida. Dándose la vuelta de nuevo y encarándolo.

-Tu espalda -dijo el de manera cortante, indicándole que volviese a la posición anterior.

-¿Para que? -pregunto ella alarmada, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Obedece.

-No hasta que me digas lo que piensas hacer -apuro a decir Kagome con voz trémula.

Sesshomaru la observo inexpresivo durante unos segundos, lamentando el encontrarse en medio de aquella situación y odiando con cada poro de su cuerpo la maldita terquedad y cobardía de la chica. ¿Acaso no podía simplemente hacer lo que le pedía y cerrar la boca? Solo estaba complicando las cosas y logrando tentarlo también a dejarla morir.

-Como quieras -dijo el, regresando su atención a la daga y moviéndola de vez en cuando hasta que considero que el metal estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Después tomo a la chica con fuerza del brazo sano para evitar que pudiese escapar y aprovechando que se encontraba distraída, intentando soltarse de su agarre, coloco sin previo aviso aquella arma sobre el inicio de una de las heridas de su espalda.

Kagome dejo de forcejear para soltarse y gritando con todas sus fuerzas se abrazo a el llorando, aferrándose a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas para soportar el dolor. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, tampoco la alejo, simplemente se dejo abrazar mientras daba la vuelta a la daga y continuaba quemándola. Después volvió a colocar el metal dentro del fuego y continuo colocándolo en ella, siguiendo el camino de la carne abierta en cada una de sus heridas. Cauterizando y ayudando a detener el sangrado de las mismas.

Cuidando siempre de calentar el metal sin que este llegase a tener un brillo rojo o blanco. Dejándolo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar las heridas pero no tanto como para que comenzar a quemar el tejido sano. Tratando de cauterizar aquellas marcas sin excederse del tiempo necesario.

Kagome por su parte, se dejo hacer mientras sin poder evitarlo mordía las ropas de Sesshomaru. Todavía llorando y abrazándolo, odiando profundamente el encontrarse en aquella época y no en la propia, donde contaban con vendas y antisépticos.

Al terminar con la espalda Sesshomaru finalmente aparto a Kagome y tomando su brazo repitió aquella brutal sanación tan común entre los humanos de aquellos tiempos. Sintiéndola apretar su brazo con impresionante fuerza para alguien que consideraba tan débil.

Pasados unos segundos después del ultimo contacto y notando como Sesshomaru volvía a calentar la daga en el fuego, Kagome lo miro aterrorizada y confundida. Sin entender ahora en donde la pondría, pues sabia que había terminado de cerrar todas sus heridas.

Sintiendo su mirada Sesshomaru encadeno sus ojos a los de ella. El tiempo se detuvo y sin darse cuenta, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación dentro de sus cuerpos. Una sensación extraña y abrumadora, pero de cierto modo agradable.

¿Qué era aquello que se retorcía dentro de sus estómagos? No lo sabían y a Kagome dejo de importarle cuando sintió como de nuevo sin tener el menor tacto, Sesshomaru tomaba la flecha y la sacaba de golpe para después tomar la cantimplora y lavar la sangre que brotaba dramáticamente. Colocando al final su daga, una vez mas haciéndola gritar y llorar.

-Es todo -dijo el inexpresivo -Puedes cubrirte.

Como pudo Kagome obedeció, ignorando el dolor que sentía para cubrirse de la mirada de Sesshomaru sin dejar de llorar mientras el guardaba su daga y volvía a tomar asiento. Recargándose en la pared de aquella cueva, lejos de ella y el fuego, consciente de que por mucho que deseara buscar a Rin debía tomar un poco de reposo al menos por esa noche para darle tiempo a sus propias heridas de sanar. Odiaba tener que permanecer en aquel sitio junto a ella, odiaba no hacer nada pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a fallar en su misión solo por unas horas de reposo.

-Me marcaste… -murmuro la chica entre llanto, varios minutos después. Sesshomaru la escucho claramente pese a la distancia, de igual forma no dijo nada ni se molesto en mirarla -Ahora mi espalda lucirá horrible -continuo ella.

-Es lo único que te importa, ¿No es así? -pregunto el. Sin poder contener su furia ante las ultimas palabras de ella -Tu imagen, es por eso que lloras humana egoísta y superficial. Poco te importa la vida de los tuyos.

Indignada de aquella declaración Kagome se giro a verlo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡No es verdad! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi? -grito con rabia -¡No sabes lo angustiada que me siento! ¡Estoy muerta de miedo por todos, no recuerdo que paso y no se donde están! ¡No se como llegue aquí, solo se que estaba luchando contra ese monstruo y apareciste tu! ¡Me hirieron y estoy en medio de la nada contigo, marcada de la espalda y angustiada al pensar que podrían estar muertos! -lloro dejando salir todos sus sentimientos.

Sesshomaru gruño ante la ultima frase de Kagome y haciendo uso de su característica velocidad llego hasta ella para después tomarla del cuello. Sujetándola con fuerza, sin que le importara en lo mas mínimo lastimarla.

-Tal vez los tuyos están muertos, pero Rin esta viva y la encontrare -dijo entre dientes -Así que deja de hablar tantas tonterías.

Cuando Sesshomaru soltó a Kagome, la chica comenzó a toser mientras tocaba su garganta. Fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Aquella cosa quería devorarnos -dijo ella con la voz lastimada -Tampoco quiero que estén muertos, pero no se que paso con ellos. Solo estaba diciendo eso como una posibilidad que me aterra, no un hecho.

Nuevamente Sesshomaru la ignoro mientras regresaba hasta su lugar para sentarse.

-Apareció de la nada, ¿Tu sabes que cosa es?

-No -respondió el cortante después de varios segundos.

-¿Hablas enserio? -pregunto impresionada -¿Cómo es posible que no sepas lo que es, si tu eres un demonio tan poderoso? -pregunto sin obtener respuesta -De acuerdo, no sabemos que es pero tiene mucha fuerza porque logro herirte también.

Sesshomaru se sintió humillado por aquella observación, pero no dijo nada.

-Debemos tener mucho cuidado cuando lo enfrentemos, no podemos…

-¿Enfrentemos? -repitió el con molestia -Yo buscare a Rin solo, no pienses que te dejare venir conmigo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Y porque no? Yo también quiero a Rin, además te recuerdo que también estoy buscando a InuYasha y mis amigos -dijo Kagome, gruñendo irritada al no obtener respuesta -¡Oye te estoy hablando! ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme? -de nuevo sin respuesta -¡Eres demasiado maleducado para ser un Lord!

Sesshomaru sintió deseos de coser la boca de aquella humana tan molesta y parlanchina, no estaba de ánimos para soportar sus tontos reclamos o su insoportable voz. Sin embargo, se contuvo y cerro los ojos para intentar ignorarla de manera mas eficiente. Considerando sin poder evitarlo la idea de cortarle la lengua en lugar de matarla después de varios minutos mas escuchando sus gritos llamándolo "maleducado" hasta el cansancio.

Kagome por su parte al ver que Sesshomaru había cerrado los ojos y no pensaba abrirlos ni prestarle la menor atención, decidió que lo mejor seria tranquilizarse y guardar silencio. Convencida de que en realidad no valía la pena desgastarse por el, pues intentar hablar con el era exactamente lo mismo a entablar una conversación con la pared, una piedra o el suelo. ¿Pero que decía? Incluso la piedra tenia mas conversación que Sesshomaru, por lo que resignada se recostó un poco mas cerca del fuego.

Quejándose y sintiendo de nuevo deseos de llorar. Abrumada por el dolor de su cuerpo y la angustia que sentía, lamentándose por haber descuidado a Rin e intentando entender lo que era aquella bestia. Quedándose dormida sin darse cuenta mientras se prometía recuperar a Rin, durmiendo con la esperanza brotando en su pecho. Intentando confiar con todo su corazón en el bienestar de InuYasha y sus amigos, de quienes esperaba hubiesen logrado escapar pese a lo terrible que lucia el panorama de las cosas. Pero sobre todo, segura de que si realmente quería solucionar aquello tendría que convencer a Sesshomaru de trabajar juntos.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Esta es la segunda vez que escribo para este foro y precisamente con la misma pareja En la ocasión anterior creo que cometí algunos errores, no lo se… Pero en esta ocasión trate Realmente lo intente!) Apegarme un poco mas a la personalidad de Sesshomaru.**

 **Se que no es la gran cosa, es bastante simple y corto el capitulo, igual espero que les guste y no me juzguen tan duramente.**

 **En especial espero que te guste a ti Sav, pues la historia es para ti. Esta hecha con mucho cariño pues bien sabes como valoro tu opinión siempre sincera y la paciencia que me brindas, lamento mucho si no es lo que esperabas. El fic en realidad era OS :v Pero como Sesshomaru tiene una personalidad muy especial y no quería cambiar demasiado su actitud, decidí darles el tiempo correcto para comenzar a desarrollar sus sentimientos y atracción, por lo que tendrá dos a tres capítulos mas. Si no te gusta o piensas que debo corregir algún punto en especial dime sin problemas. Yo lo entenderé, de verdad ;)**

 **PD: Sobre "Verdad y reto" hablamos también por privado, pero no creas que lo he olvidado :D**

 **Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible 3**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
